Holiday in Australia
by duffer
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie Fall in love in sunny Australia! I will try write a chapter a day!
1. Meeting

It was a cold day, Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and the rest of thier class mates were on thier way to the airport,   
  
would all meet up there. When Lizzie arrived she saw that Gordo and Miranda had already arrived. Lizzie walked  
  
over and said "Hey Guys". "Hey Lizzie" said Miranda. Gordo stared in awe for a moment the managed to say hi. Lizzie  
  
and Miranda looked at each other.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Stupid, stupid Gordo what is wrong with me? Lizzie looked so good today wearing a baby blue tank top that showed her middrift  
  
and a fur undone fur coat overtop. She had dark denim baggy jeans on and skate shoes, her hair was done up in cute pig tails.  
  
Maybe in Australia i'll get a chance to make my move.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Wow, like whats up with Gordo he won't stop staring at me, well that's Gordo just plain wierd.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
Yup i just knew it Gordo so likes Lizzie, wonder when he'll make his move? 


	2. On board the Plane

*Flight 201 to Australia is now boarding*  
  
"Well we better be going!" Miranda said excitedly.  
  
The trio boarded the plane, Lizzie sat down and Gordo almost automatically sat next to her. Miranda looked around for  
  
somone to sit by,lucky her she got to sit with Larry...  
  
Lizzie started fiddling with her hair. "Gordo do i look ok?"  
  
"Huh?...oh yeah you look...perfect". Gordo said turning away from her very quickly.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
What did i just say? Well at least it's the truth, she looks amazing. It's not just her looks, i love about her, she smells great  
  
i like strawberries even,and she is so sweet.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Well Gordo's awfully weird today.  
  
Hes so cute when he's like this.  
  
Wait.....Gordo cute? Could me and Gordo....no...  
  
"Hey Gordo you wanna play eye spy or somthing?"  
  
"Sure..." He answered.  
  
"Ok, i'll start i spy with my little eye somthing beginning with L" Said Lizzie  
  
"Um, Light?"  
  
"Yea you got it Gordo..."  
  
Lizzie yawned then fell asleep as her head fell on Gordo's shoulder. Gordo smiled, she looked like an angel.  
  
A few minutes later Gordo fell asleep with his head on top of Lizzies. Miranda came over to talk to tlhem and saw them   
  
together, and so did the rest of the class and word soon got around everyone was quiet about it though. Lizzie woke up  
  
still half asleep and noticed that Gordo's head was on top of her's she smiled then fell asleep again. 


	3. Arrival

Four hours later the plane landed and Miranda came over to wake up Lizzie and Gordo. "Yo Liz G-man? like wake up. The two woke up startled, Gordo stod up and held out his hand to help Lizzie out of her seat. They walked into the Sydney airport and stod waiting for the taxi in the hot sun. Lizzie then noticed that Gordo's hand was still on hers, Gordo noticed this aswell and let go hastily. Lizzie got awfully hot waiting so she took of her fur coat, Gordo looked at her creamy tanned arms and neck. "Uh....Gordo?" said Lizzie. "Come on dude get on the taxi." Lizzie called. Gordo went and sat next to Miranda and Lizzie.   
  
They arrived at the hotel Lizzie was rooming with Gordo and Miranda with.....Tudgeman. Gordo and Lizzie walked into thier room. "Hey Gordo im a little hot and sweaty from the trip im gonna go have a shower and change clothes k?" "Sure, i'll just ahh..watch TV."   
  
Gordo's POV  
  
There's only one double bed...this means we'll be in bed together..hmmm nice. What am i thinking? this is my bestfriend im talking about...i'll probably end up on the floor anyways..or will i?  
  
Lizzie came out about half an hour later wearing a baby pink satin tank top that finished an inch above her belly button and a dark denim mini skirt with a silver chain attached and silvr heels on her feet.  
  
Wow... I though to myself Lizzie is hot!  
  
"Hey Gordo you wanna go to Miranda's room and see what shes up to?" Said Lizzie  
  
Gordo was still staring at in a trance. "Gordo are you gonna stop staring and answer?"  
  
"Oh sorry um yea lets go."  
  
The two walked to Tudgeman and Miranda's room and over heard them talking.  
  
T- Tudgeman M - Miranda  
  
T- Why can't i sleep in the bed with you?  
  
M - Because your creepy  
  
T-Babe i know you like me your so cute when your mad  
  
* Smack ...M-don't you babe me!  
  
"Hey Gordo maybe we should come back later huh..anyway we gotta go down to the meeting to see whats up". 


	4. Dinner and Dancing

*At the Meeting*  
  
Teacher: In half an hour we will be having dinner and after will be a dance...You will all be on your best behaviour.  
  
Tomorrow you have a free day to do what ever you like but we will be having another meeting tomorrow night at 7pm.  
  
"Hey Liz...im gonna go get ready for dinner...would you mind not coming up till after the dance?"Said Gordo  
  
"Uh yeah.....sure Gordo...i'll go hang out with miranda and get ready with her.." Lizzie said curiously.  
  
Gordo turned and said to himself "But you already look prefect..."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie were looking at dresses then Lizzie went and got changed and came out in a silver dress that hand the back cutout and thin straps, the dress went down to her ankles and had a split up the side that went right up to her upper thigh. "Wow...Lizzie you look great...Gordo will love it." said Miranda. "Err...what do you mean Gordo will love it?" asked Lizzie "Ah....nothing ah yeah so um yeah ok well i'll go get changed and you can uh get finshed with the ah you know makeup and perfume k?"...Lizzie put on some rich perfume and some light makeup, she even admitted to her self that she looked good. Somebody else noticed that too..Tudgeman. "Woo Lizzie save me a dance" said Tudgeman. "Ahh...yeah whatever Tudgeman ..like that's gonna happen."  
  
Miranda came out wearing a latin style red dress which Tudgeman was also intrigued by. Miranda, Lizzie and Tudgeman made there way to the dining hall and sat down. They shooed Tudgeman away quickly. Then Gordo arrived wearing a white tuxedo and he was wearing aftershave specially..for somthing. Lizzie could see Gordo so she stood up and waved for him to come over. Gordo was amazed at Lizzie, he couldn't wait till the dance.  
  
The 3 had dinner and chatted about how much fun they were going to have. It was time for the dance. Gordo stod up and asked Lizzie to dance and she replied yes and started dancing. Tudgeman then came over to Miranda and asked her she didn't want to but agreed to anyway. Gordo and Lizzie were gazing into each other's eyes without even noticing it, then the music got slower and Gordo felt him self getting closer to Lizzie.   
  
The night ended with a fun game of limbo at the dance. 


	5. Suprise

"Ok, Liz close your eyes." Said Gordo as he was about to open the hotel room door. Lizzie shut her eyes. Gordo then instructed for her to open then, her jaw dropped in amaze ment as she saw that Gordo had decorated the bed in red roses and fluffy white bedding. "G-G-G-Gordo...w-what is this for?".."I wanted everything to be perfect and comfortable for my best friend he smiled. Lizzie leaned over as she was about to kiss him but stopped short. "Thanks..well i'll go get my pj's on then. Gordo undressed down to his boxers and got into bed. Lizzie came out wearing very short flannel shorts and a skimpy matching tank top. She skipped over happily and jumped in.  
  
Gordo loved the presence of her in bed with him.   
  
L-Lizzie G-Gordo  
  
L- Gordo...do you mind if i...  
  
G-What?  
  
Lizzie turned to him and as she did she accidently rolled right into him, Gordo smiled down on her and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
L-I was going to do the same thing you did to me...  
  
G- Oh...thats great....i-i  
  
But before he good get anymore words in Lizzie had already fallen asleep.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Just my luck...I was jsut about to tell her i loved her and then she falls asleep. I have got to tell her tomorrow..this is driving me crazy.  
  
Gordo placed his hand on her stomach and fell asleep. Lizzie woke up and saw it was only 3 in the morning she looked down at Gordo's hand on her stomach and placed her's on top of his hand. 


	6. At the Pool

*Knock Knock*  
  
Lizzie Jumped with a fright as she was woken by the knocking the door. Gordo was already up, he raced to the door, it was just room service delivering some breakfast. Gordo sat at the table and started eating. "Gordo its 6:30 in the morning and your already ordering food! GRR im so tired you better not make any noise!" Lizzie said furiously. Gordo laughed at her. "What?" said Lizzie even more furious. "Ah.. nothing ..its just your so cute when your angry." Lizzie gave him and evil stare, shook her head and lay back down. "Lizzie..you don't just look cute when your mad..you look perfect all the time." Gordo said in a quieter tone not really meaning for her to hear what he said, but Lizzie had heard, and she sat up with a confused look on her face, expecting somthing.  
  
"So what you wanna do today Liz? Gordo said trying to change the subject. "Well....since it looks like it's going to be a sunny day lets go swimming for a few hours...then go see Mirana and go to a fun park or somthing?"  
  
"Sounds great...anything you wanna do is fine with me." Gordo said softly. "Uh..cool i'll go get ready then."  
  
Lizzie changed into a white and pink binkini the top had triangle cut matierial for the breasts and a halter nect kinda thing. The bottom was like a G-string. Lizzie put a towel around the bottom half of her and walked over to Gordo. Gordo was shocked he was staring at her breasts,Lizzie noticed this to and bit her lip with a smile. She muttered 'perve' under her breath.  
  
The two walked out to the pool and saw the rest of their class mates already out there. Gordo sat down on a sunbed. "Aren't you gonna swim Gordo?" Lizzie asked. "Ah..yeah in a few minutes ok you go on ahead." Said Gordo. Lizzie slowly unwrapped her towel with her back to Gordo revealing the thong she was wearing, Gordo gawked in amazment the Lizzie ran up to the pool side and dived in. Ethan came along. "Hey yo Gor-don, what's with you checking out Lizz-ay"? Ethan said. "Err....i wasn't checkin'her out man." Gordo replied defensivly. "Yeah whatever." Ethan said then ran of into the pool. A few minutes later Gordo decided to get in. He and Lizzie raced down to the other end of the pool and sat on the pool side.  
  
"Lizzie....there's somthing i have to tell you.." Gordo said while putting his arm around Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Lizzie said turning to him with a wierd look on her face.  
  
"I-I...i think ...Lizzie i like as in more than a friend."  
  
Lizzie put her right hand on the bottom of his chin and kissed him softly on the lips "Me too..."  
  
The whole class saw this and started whistling and clapping, Gordo and Lizzie laughed and engaged in a long passionate kiss.  
  
*A/N Reviews please :) If anyone has any ideas please tell!* 


	7. Tudgeman and Miranda

*A/N - Everyone in the story is 15, well the class is anyways. Thanks loopylou1 your advice helped me alot with this chapter.*   
  
Lizzie and Gordo pulled away from each other slowly. "I Love you Lizzie" "I love you too Gordo" they both smiled then Kate came along with her hands on her hips. "I love you Lizzie, I love you too Gordo"Kate said mocking them. "I don't see you getting with any guys Kate?" Said Lizzie. "Yeah...well.." Kate stormed off. Come on Liz lets go get dressed.  
  
Mean while Tudgeman and Miranda were back in thier hotel room.   
  
T - Tudgeman   
  
M - Miranda  
  
T - Hey Miranda can i talk to you for a second?  
  
M - Yeah sure whatever ...shoot  
  
T - Well, i know im not the most handsome guy around although i like to think i am, i know im a little dorky but i still have feelings just like anyone else...and i have feelings for other people too...  
  
M - Right....and  
  
T - Miranda i don't know how to say this but i guess there is only one way...I love you..  
  
M - Well...ahh...this awfully unexpected..i can't say im not shocked...cuz then i would be lying...um   
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
M - Look im..gonna go hang out with Lizzie for a while ...we can talk about his later k?  
  
T - I'm down  
  
M - cool k later  
  
Lizzie got changed into a sexy silver skirt and white tank top. While Gordo put on cargo pants and a slick black shirt. Lizzie heard a knock on the door she went and opened it Miranda was there. "Hey Miranda!" Said Lizzie "Hey Liz, oh my god you guys are finally together!" "Ah...yeah whatever so how are things with with Tudgeman?" "Ah...well he said he loved me then i kinda told i had to go so here i am..now i feel bad." Miranda addmitted. "Oh my god! well...me and Gordo are gonna spend the rest of the day around down, how about we make it a double date you know me and Gordo and you and Tudgeman, give it shot huh?" "Sure Lizzie great idea i'll go tell him and come back soon."  
  
A few minutes later Tudgeman and Miranda arrived at Lizzie and Gordo's room.  
  
*A/N How's that? this chapter kinda sucks cuz of the transition kinda thing just sorting things out...yeah. I'm gonna sleep on this story and write down my ideas and try make a plot or somthing, more reviews would be nice...i plan to continue this story after Australia as well, so this may be never ending! I suck at finishing storys so this may go on forever! unless i get major writers block or get bored of it...well later guys :)* 


	8. Cancelations

"Hey guys, right the taxi's waiting for us outside we're gonna hit the arcade first k guys?" Said Lizzie. "Great." Said Larry. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Larry got into the taxi, Gordo put his arm around Lizzie. Larry was pretty nervous and started shaking. "Larry you ok?" Miranda asked. "Um yeah just a little ..cold?" Larry replied. "Larry we're in Australia....in the summer.."  
  
15 Minutes later they arrived at the arcade Lizzie and Gordo went and had a game of Air Hockey while Miranda and Larry went and had a car race. They group had endless fun and were tired so they decided to go to the mall and get a smoothie. "So...we go back to the states tomorrow huh?" Gordo said trying to break the silence. "Yup...sucks how our trip got cut short stupid weather." Said Miranda. They finished up thier smoothies and caught a bus back to the hotel and went back to thier respective rooms.  
  
"So...Liz you want to you want for dinner.....room service on me!" Gordo smiled. "Hmm...well then i'll have what your having." Lizzie replied. "Thats pizza for two then and two diet cokes..". Gordo said happily. "Great." Gordo ordered thier dinner then joined Lizzie on the bed to watch TV. Gordo looked at Lizzie's hand and put his over top Lizzie smiled at him and plant a soft kiss on his cheek this made Gordo blush. Their dinner finally arrived and they ate up and fell asleep over fulls stomachs.  
  
Back in Miranda and Larry's hotel room things were starting to get better for the two. "Larry come here..." Larry walked over to Miranda. "I'm sorry i didn't say much when you told me....how you felt about me...i was just a little shocked cuz..i always though you liked Lizzie ..and i just wanted to say that i feel the same way about you." The two then engaged in a kiss and fell asleep.  
  
Next day Lizzie was running around frantically trying to get all of her stuff ready. Finally they go to the airport and left for the US.  
  
*A/N Ok...sorry for two wierd chapters but i had to get them out of Australia for some more exiting stuff i wanted to happen...i had to write this in a bit of rush but tomorrow i will have longer to maybe get the plot started. Ideas are very welcome. * 


End file.
